The Water Wars
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: Cindy, Faith and Jazzy didn't realize that the simple question "what do you guys wanna do?" could start the most eventful days of their lives. Now, this was war. It was a full out water war against Huey, Caesar and Riley... and everyone wanted to win. Let the flirting, racing and fighting begin! HxJ, MCxC, RxOC. STORY IS COMPLETED (finally)!
1. The Question

**A/N: hey guys! New story! New Original Character! I think y'all will like her! Damn I'm using a lot of explanation points! Anyways…**

**Now, in a lot of the stories I've read, the chapters will be fairly short with no more than 1,000-2,000 words per chapter, where as I tend not to do that so often. I decided to change that for this, my 5****th**** story, (all of them The Boondocks so far), and make the chapters fairly short.**

**The story will be in no one's point of view. It will be a bit more playful with every character as well, being the circumstances they're under, but will also try to represent some type of love element through actions and words, etc.**

**So, without further ado, here's the disclaimer so we can get to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still DON'T own The Boondocks.**

"What do you guys wanna do?" Jazmine asks Cindy and Faith. Faith Brown had moved into Woodcrest in the beginning of summer, and Cindy, Jazmine and Faith had become quick friends, then best friends in what seemed like no time; considering that it wasn't even the 4th of July/Independence Day yet.

"We can go to the Freemans' house," Cindy suggests.

"Yeah, I agree with Cin… oh I have an idea!" Faith says.

"Please tell me it has nothing to do with you flirting with Huey to try and make Riley jealous… _again_," Jazmine pleads.

"No, dumbass… I can't believe you're turning 13 on the 5th and would think that!" Faith exclaims.

"Faith, it's not like it's not happened before…"

"Well, sorry for being young and in love, but the last time I checked, all three of us were… Riley and I are only 11 and I can tell he's the one. You and Caesar are 12 going on 13 and you know he's the one. And Jazzy, you've known Huey was the one since the day he moved here when you were only 9 and he was only 10… you weren't even double digits yet!" Jazmine and Cindy both turn to themselves before uttering a low sorry. Then, Faith continues talking.

"My idea was: we should load up with water balloons and throw them at them!"

"Are you kidding?! Huey will kill us!" Jazmine exclaims, terrified. She puts her hands over her eyes as if she were shielding herself from Huey's coming wrath.

"He would NEVER kill you, though. And since you're on our side, he probably won't kill us either… besides, you always say that Huey does like some competition!" Faith makes some valid points.

"Well, of course Huey likes competition! But that doesn't mean that he's going to like water balloons thrown at him and ice spilled down his shirt! He'll turn it into an all out water wars!"

"Hey, good idea! We should call it 'the water wars'!" Just then Cindy comes back into the room with three large containers full of water balloons. Jazmine, unfortunately, couldn't see Cindy leave the room when she covered her eyes; leaving Cindy to steal all of Jazmine's water balloons.

"Dayum, bitch. You look out of it," Cindy observes Jazmine.

"Because we're starting a water war and Huey most certainly does NOT want water balloons thrown at him and ice spilled down his shirt," Jazmine retorts.

"Hey, that's a good idea! Faith? Jazzy? Ima get some ice from downstairs. Aiight?"

"Wait! Okay… so Cindy and Faith… I suppose we can have this go on for one day but have you ever thought about their attack back? We're gonna have to go to the store to get more supplies and the guys will too. We'll have defend ourselves from their attack. It might even go on for days… and then what will we do at the Independence Day barbeque? Call a truce? The boys are too proud for that and as much as I'd hate to admit it, we are too… we would only do it as a last resort."

"Amen."

"Can't lie 'bout dat."

"So… Cindy you still gon' get the ice?"

"Yeah, I'm gone, bitch."

When the three of them huddle up downstairs in Jazmine's kitchen before heading out the back door and meeting up at the front door, forming a straight line. Faith is dressed in all black, Cindy is dressed in all gray, and Jazmine is dressed in all forest green camouflage.

They look across the street to find Riley making his way around the block once again, practicing for robberies to come later on in his life, Caesar balancing a soccer ball on his legs, kicking it a bit, and Huey standing up—not even reading or anything—holding the timer in his hands that's timing Riley. His full attention is on it, so the girls know they'll be able to catch him off guard with the correct timing.

"Be ready to face the wrath of Huey Freeman," Jazmine warns as the three girls split up once more.


	2. The First Battle

**A/N: since the chapters are so short, Ima be able to do more in one day. And for all of you guys that are concerned about my other stories not being updated in a hot sec, ALL OF THEM will be on Saturday night/Sunday morning… aiight? Disclaimer and story are below!**

**DISCLAIMER: Aaron McGruder is the lucky person who owns the Boondocks. Not me. I don't own Apple products either.**

Just when the girls were about to pelt Huey, Riley came around the block again and said "McHater! You's about to get attacked!" and Huey took a sword out, about to slay the person who was about to attack him, but stopped once he reached her cheek; realizing that it was Jazmine because of her green eyes.

"Jazmine?! What the fuck were you thinking?! You know I could've killed you!" Maya quickly saw what was happening and decided to save Jazmine from the situation.

"Calm the fuck down McHater! It wasn't her idea… if you _knew _her, you know that."

"So it was yours?"

"Since when have you been an investigator, nigga?"

"OOOOO, she's in for it now!" Riley cheers, doing the booty dance. Huey closes his eyes to concentrate while Riley's eyes are closed because he's doing the booty dance. Then out of nowhere, Cindy comes to save the day by pelting the Freeman Bros followed by spilling ice down Caesar's back; whom they found out hadn't noticed to situation because he was listening to music through his iPod.

"Cindy!" He shouted, his face turning red to the point the girls could've sworn they saw steam coming out his head. He then turns his head to the other scenes and his bulging eyes seemed grow to the size of tennis balls. "Riley! Huey! Watch out!" Caesar calls, just at the same moment Jazmine empties cold ice down Huey's shirt and Faith down Riley's. Riley then pulls out a pellet gun and aims at Faith, but Huey judo kicks him before he can shoot.

"Huey! What the fuck, man?!"

"You can't shoot her! Hello..? Have you forgotten about the snitch patrol aka the neighborhood watch?! You'll be locked up in two seconds!"

"Granddad will bail me out that bitch and—"

"You'll get infinite ass whoopings from Granddad," Huey finishes for Riley. Riley slowly slides the gun back in his tims. The girls take the time to grab the water cooler full of freezing cold water and ice, (of which some had melted already because of the heat), and poured it on the Freeman Bros. Cindy goes around the corner of the house to find out that Caesar was disappearing to enter through the back door, so in return she pelts the remaining water balloons at him.

"**CODE RED! CODE RED!"** Cindy hears Jazmine screaming at the top of her lungs.

**A/N: told y'all. All quick chappies. I'll have anotha one up later. All my other stories are getting updated Saturday night/Sunday morning… sorry y'all! Please stay patient though because it's for a good reason!**


	3. The First Meeting

**A/N: Three chapters in one day? YAS! This will be where things get interesting and romance comes up for the first time. I'll have the guys meeting italicized after a hot sec. Hopefully y'all will be able to tell what character is speaking because of the different dialects they all have. If you're still questionable about Faith, just look for a female version of Riley. I know some of y'all are like oh then that's Cindy', but nah, Faith will curse more and use more names that Riley uses to make it obvious; Cindy will still have her white girl ghetto swag. (Lol, that's what my friend calls it). Disclaimer and story are below.**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T own **_**The Boondocks **_**or any **_**Apple or Nerf **_**products.**

After the girls team and the boys team retreated to their house, they had their first official team meeting; being that the war was most definitely on now.

"Guys, we need to have a meeting. We need to figure out when to go to the water supplies store otherwise the boys will beat us to it… and we need to prepare for battle because I think we're gonna get a pretty good fight from the boys," Jazmine tells Cindy and Faith.

"Especially McHater," Faith adds on.

"Prepare to face the wrath of Huey Freeman," Cindy jokes.

"That is if we're even able to," Jazmine corrects. They all go upstairs to Jazmine's bedroom. In a flash she turns into her worrying self. "Guys, I'm concerned about Huey… I don't wanna make him super mad, y'know? _Plus _I feel bad for putting ice down his back. He promised that he'd never hurt me and I know if he did that to me it'd hurt…"

"Jazzy… you're talking about McHater! The one who just became a teen and has a black belt!" Faith encourages.

"The afro samurai," Cindy adds on.

"The bomb maker."

"The retired domestic terrorist."

"And, he said he'd never hurt you… you said he never lies to you… so why would McHater start all of a sudden?"

"You're the only one that's unlocked his heart… if he has one," Cindy remarks with a sly grin. It's wiped off her face when Jazmine pushes her. "I'm kiddin', hun. Calm the hell down. Now as I was saying… you're the only one that's unlocked his heart—at least in Woodcrest—so he'll get over it. Trust me. As soon as you get into trouble he'll be back at your side, hip and hip… but let's pray that you don't get into trouble soon 'cause I really don't wanna go to the po-po; but I guess I'd call 'em anyways 'cause you my bestie," Cindy finishes.

"Fuck that, I ain't gon' call the po-po if your asses get in trouble. I'm part of the stop snitching movement. You can't just mess up that movement… even if it's for your homies," Faith says.

"Faith… we're not your homies," Jazmine starts. "We're your best friends… maybe even more! We're like… sisters. And with sisterhood, you don't leave one behind.

_Meanwhile at the Freeman Household…_

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE that Faith implied that I don't know Jazmine," Huey starts as he paces back and forth in their room upstairs; Caesar on Huey's bed and Riley on his own bed. "I mean, how well do you two think I know Jazmine? Honest opinion."_

"_You know her enough to just admit the fact that you're obsessed," Caesar replies smugly._

"_Look, McHater: you needs ta stop being a punk ass pussy ass bitch ass nigga and just admit that you love da hoe already," Riley encourages._

"_JAZMINE IS NOT A HOE!" Huey snaps._

"_Aiight…" Riley rolls his eyes. "How 'bout da rest of ma point doe?"_

"_It's just that I—" Huey goes into deep thought. "Wait… is it really that easy to say you _love_ someone?" Caesar and Riley both nod their heads with 'duh' looks on their faces. "Fine, then… Caesar you admit to loving Cindy and Riley you admit to loving Faith and then we'll all be done here."_

"_I love Cindy McPhearson… but the chick's gon' pay for screwing up my iPod! She should know betta than to not mess with property of BROOOOOKKKKLLLLLYYYNNN!" Caesar steps up, making the mature decision that the Freeman Bros have always been more hesitant to take._

"_Young Reezy don't love dem hoes," Riley starts. In Huey's mind he has confidence that _his _own point will come across. "But Faith is _not _a hoe…" Riley finishes, leaving all the confidence left in Huey to shatter… just make that the _elder of the _Freeman Bros was hesitant to take that step._

Meanwhile at the Dubois Residence…

"Just tell him you love him!" Cindy is encouraging Jazmine.

"No! It's easier to say you love someone to your friends… it's harder to tell the person you love to their face." Jazmine takes a breath as if she were playing out scenarios in her head. "There's just… too many things that can go wrong, y'know? If he doesn't feel the same way, if he feels the same way but says no because he's a revolutionary, if he laughs in my face and tells everyone in middle school about it, if he—"

"Jazzy, shut the fuck up. That's the kind of reaction you'd get if _you _were to tell the _younger _one out of the Freeman Bros that you loved him… but don't. Cuz Escobar is already mine."

"And, Jazzy, if you ever see the way Huey looks at you or the way he's always worried about whether or not you're safe… you'd know."

"Those are things best friends do, Cin. It's not like you and Caesar."

"You didn't let me finish, hun. _Or _the way he gets jealous when other guys look your way."

"NO WAY! Huey gets jealous?!"

"MAD JEALOUS. When Tim and Jack were flirting with you a few weeks ago, he got almost as jealous as you were when Angie tried to flirt with Huey. And then there was that time when you were both ten…"

"Wait! He got jealous back when we were just ten?!"

"Yeah. And stop making it sound like it was centuries ago…the shit only occurred a little under 3 years ago."

"Aye! Let's get to the flick! You gon' tell him or naw?"

"Eventually. Sometime soon. I promise. And before you two even start your threats, when have I ever broke a promise? Now… you guys ready to go to—"

"_The store?! Nigga, you crazy?! It's like you _want _some dumbass faggoty ass water war," Riley complains._

"_I'll let you get that Nerf gun Granddad never got you for Christmas…" Huey bribes._

"_I want two."_

"_No, duh. We're all getting two. And we're gonna have to have hidden pails of water all around the yard and the block to reload when necessary."_

"So you guys put a few pails down?" Cindy and Faith both nod. "Okay, well I guess we're off to the store then.

"_Why we gotta go through the back door whenever we enter a place, nigga?" Riley asks Huey, still complaining about everything._

"_Because I'm pretty sure the girls have the same plan… Since you were too LAZY to help set up the water pails outside, I noticed some pink, purple and yellow water pails; which are quite obviously Jazmine's," Huey explains._

"_Wait… how you know they Jazzy's fo' sure?"_

"_Because I just do."_

"_Psshhtt… and you talk to _me _about half-ass answers," Riley murmurs just loud enough for Huey to hear._

"_Because of how they smell: Sea Island cotton. And because of the designs that were on it. I remember when she came up to the hill to ask me for help to decorate the pails and she drew butterflies and flowers while I drew black power fists and guns. We ended up splitting them in half, which explains the pails you so carelessly put over anyone's head when they're acting gay… 'the gay pail', you call it?"_

"_Yeah, nigga! You actually do listen."_

"_Obviously… unlike you two. So listen: I think that they have roughly the same plan as us, so we should be on the lookout for them around here because I don't know if they're here or not, but if they are, then—"_

"_Oh no," Caesar interrupts. "They're _DEFINITELY _here, alright." The Freeman Bros look up to match Caesar's view… they see three girls—all in pigtails—one with a set of dark brown hair, one with a set of blonde hair and one with a set of strawberry-blonde hair. The girls come around the isle and they're met with emerald green, icy blue and mesmerizing hazel eyes._

"Hey, boys," the girls all speak at the same time.

**A/N: Yay! New chappie! Uhh… so what do you guys think so far?**

**I kinda like the short chapter thing going on because it's easier to write, but I'm gonna need to wrap the story up by Saturday night… or get it to a good stopping point… so I'm not sure how fast I wanna move this.**

**Oh well. I'll figure some shit out.**

**Anyways… check out my other stories if you haven't got a chance to yet! Also, check out my Tumblr! It's on my profile page.**

…**I think that's it, y'all, so… uhh… peace! Homies over hoes!**


	4. The Store Part 1

**A/N: I'll see how many chapters I can get in today… Fingers crossed for 3! This story is going by fairly fast, actually… Well, I guess not cuz it's still the same day over 3 chapters… but ya know what I mean! Short chapters are easier!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Aaron McGruder's **_**The Boondocks, **_**or any other big company you might see in here, such as: **_**Nerf, Apple, etc., **_**but I do have some Wuncler items. But the Wuncler part/concept of it belongs to Aaron McGruder, I suppose.**

**Now let's get to the story!**

The Freeman Bros are stumbling on their words—especially Huey. They were all wearing (roughly) the same shades/designs as they had been wearing earlier during the battle, but this time their outfits had tighter fits on them and seemed a bit more girly; in addition to the fact that they could actually see the rest of their faces and not just their eyes.

Faith was wearing black skinny jeans, a black crop top with gold lettering that read 'I am the ballot in the box, the bullet in the gun' and had a 3D picture drawn out in gold of a bullet shooting out of a pistol gun. She wore tan Tims that matched Riley's. She also wore a black beanie that Riley had given Faith as a Christmas present; that is after the two went yelling through the mall 'I'm coming for that ass, Santa!' with Cindy tagging along, keeping up with the 'Santa Stalker' theme for fun.

Faith Brown had a milk chocolate skin complexion, hazel eyes and dark brown hair, but when the sun shined on her hair, it sometimes made it look violet… and to Riley, that just made her sexier. She was about half an inch shorter than Riley. Being that Huey was 13 already and Jazmine was turning 13 this week—and Caesar and Cindy to turn 13 fairly soon as well—Jazmine and Cindy had begun to _develop _and they were just waiting any day now (especially for Huey) to get a growth spurt.

Cindy was wearing light gray jeans and a faded gray t-shirt that read 'Ja-makin' me crazy!' with the Jamaican flag in the back. Cindy's jeans had the 'YMCMB' logo on the front and back pockets. She sported her running shoes, having the feeling she would be doing a lot of that today. Cindy's hair was in her signature two braids; it seemed as though she'd convinced Faith and Jazmine to do the same.

Jazmine was wearing skintight original (green) camouflage skinny jeans that had a crown on the back right pocket drawn in gold coloring. She wore black combat boots. She had on a bleach white camisole that was mostly covered by… oh my gosh! What?! Huey's button up forest green shirt. She kept the whole thing unbuttoned though; she desired to wear it as Huey had in the past. She also had on a silver necklace with a (fake) silver key dangling at the end of it. Although Jazmine was a bit upset when first receiving it because she wanted the key to be able to unlock something, all of her disappointments vanished when she rethought everything… Huey had given her the present for her 10th birthday.

"Hey, Cin," Caesar speaks up breaking the silence.

"Hey, Ceez. What's good?" Cindy responds nonchalantly.

"Ehh… not my iPod, that's fo' sho." Caesar glares at her at this part and she offers him a sheepish smile before turning to the rest of her friends.

_Damn. _the both of them think. _These niggas are still really staring at each other like we haven't met or some shit before._

Faith and Jazmine, who were super duper filled with confidence before they got a look at the boys, might've had it even worse than the Freeman Bros.

Cindy, however, was lovestruck; she being able to control it was the only difference. Some kids in school already thought that Caesar and her were a couple (not that she minded or anything…) but she needed to keep her cool around him. She didn't want to lose it no matter how good he looked… unlike Faith and Jazzy.

Caesar wore a 'Property of Brooklyn' dark gray shirt. The words were in a brick red. He had brick red converse on and nice fitted dark wash jeans. He also wore a snapback that was gray and red that covered his dreads a bit.

Riley wore jeans that were sagging, a beige t-shirt and a black beanie matching the one Faith was wearing; it covered his cornrows a bit. He had on his signature tan Tims as well.

Huey was wearing his beige button up shirt with the one stripe on it that he wore to see Soul Plane 2. His tan pants were a bit baggy—they could be considered nice fitting pants though—but they were not sagging like Riley's.

And for some reason, Huey looked perfect to Jazzy just like that. And vice versa.

Riley looked perfect to Faith and vice versa.

Caesar and Cindy looked perfect to each other as well…

And Cindy realized that she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't responded to Caesar's iPod being jacked comment.

"Whateva, you hater. Huey's been rubbing off on you too much… Ima holla at my boy Reezy," Cindy responds finally. She strolls over to Riley. Faith and Caesar are both jealous, Riley's not paying attention to what's going on anymore, just Faith. And Huey's the same with Jazmine. Caesar decides to play it cool.

"Aiight, Cindy… just don't get any drool on you," Caesar remarks cracking up now. Faith joins in on the laugh.

"Yep, Esco gon' getcha," Faith adds on. Riley snaps back to reality. _Did she just call me Esco? _He thinks.

"Hoe! You just call me _Esco_? As in Riley _Escobar_?" Faith's face floods at Riley's question.

"Yeah… abbreviations are just my thing, ya know, nigga? But if ya don't like it I mean we homies so I can just—"

"Nah, it's cool. I likes it… how long 'til McHater and Mariah stop staring at each other?"

"Only time will tell…"

**A/N: When I get back (Ima be gone for 2 weeks with no electronics (sorry y'all)) I'm gonna do my chapters for **_**Don't Make Me Regret It **_**and **_**Tutoring Our Love **_**before I get back to this, so if you're a fan of this fanfiction, hang tight! This will probably be the most 'loosey goosey' because it is actually just water fights and barbeques and other things going on and by the end of this story Huey and Jazzy will be the only teens and just by a few weeks not even teens by that much so I guess it's more of a childhood one compared to my other stories; another reason I felt compelled to write it.**

**I honestly think that since **_**Tutoring Our Love **_**is the story I'm most into right now that that'll be the story that gets edited the most overall, but all my other stories will still get updated as well. If you're pissed about me leaving or you don't like my stories, you got 2 weeks to complain. So calm the hell down. Any suggestions for this story? I'll be taking all.**

**~HFRMW**


	5. The Store Part 2

"Well Young Reezy can't wait for time to tell… shit, I'm about to choose for time," Riley remarks as he approaches Huey and Jazmine. They're close enough together that Riley can reach out with both of his arms and push them together; which he does of course. They both stumble into each other and their lips brush against each other. Jazmine and Huey both have a blush rising on their cheeks; Jazmine's a bit deeper than Huey's. Jazmine tries to take a few steps back… only to stumble and almost fall until Huey grabs Jazmine's waist and pulls her back up. Jazmine's arms naturally loop around Huey's neck. They just stare into each other's eyes for a moment as Jazmine regains her balance. It seems as though they're in their own world in tha—

"Will you two niggas please stop this lovey dovey movie moment and hurry the fuck up?!" Cindy begs.

"Yeah, forreal!" Faith adds on. "Looks like you about to go outside and kiss each other in the rain or some shit!" The two girls begin to laugh and give each other some dap for their remarks. Huey and Jazmine's cheeks begin to grow redder with each mo—

"Damn, Huey! I thought you, being the leader type, would've remembered what we came in here for! I mean, hello? The girl who's waist you're still holding onto and looks like you're about to kiss is on the other team! She's competition, brotha!" Caesar persuades Huey to hurry up. Huey and Jazmine blush even more at all the realizations being thrown at them. Huey steadies Jazmine before releasing her and walking back over to Riley and Caesar.

"Uhh… come on, guys… let's go get the… uhh… stuff," Huey stutters on his words—partly because of aftershock from the events that just happened and partly because he doesn't want the girls' team to know what they're purchasing for their ongoing war of sorts.

_1hr later…_

"Alright, guys… it's go time!" Huey calls out to Caesar and Riley. They begin to run to Jazmine's house. Huey, being the smartest of the three realizes that Tom and Sarah's bedroom window is wide open and climbs up a tree to enter through that. Caesar and Riley, being the dumber two of the three, climb up a ladder Jazmine has to the back of her house and enter through the chimney.

Yes, enter through the chimney.

Like fucking Santa Claus.

Riley and Caesar struggle with all of the stuff the Dubois family put in front of their fireplace. When they get out, they track dust on the ground for the first few steps. Of course with all the noise, the girls are alert and go downstairs… weaponless.

When they check the living room, they immediately see the few dust footprints and follow them until they stop. They search the hallway they stop in, until Caesar and Riley jump out of the hallway closet and squirt the girls with their Nerf guns before heading back across the street.

_Meanwhile…_

Huey was upstairs in the master bedroom, aka Tom and Sarah's room. He takes the opportunity while the girls are gone to sneak into Jazmine's room and see if he can catch any of their plans.

Only did he regret it after he heard too much of their "plans".

**A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! Another update should be on your way later on today/tomorrow.**


	6. Plans

"Damn. I can't believe those two niggas actually came down the chimney," Faith remarks.

"Like motherfucking Santa Claus," Cindy adds on before cracking up with Faith. Even Jazmine has to join in on the laugh a little bit.

"Guys, seriously," Jazmine starts. "We need to get some plans made as our attack back… I'm dead serious too no fooling around only legitimate plans; alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. McHater," Cindy responds playfully. Jazmine slaps her hand that was extended from making hand motions to go along with her words. "Oww… you bitch! Now you got reflexes like Huey too? Damn! You spend too much time with him! Y'all need a break or some shit… and don't even try slapping me again I deserved my words of wisdom after you slapped be the first time… hoe."

"You and Riley are always ride or die, huh? 'Cause you still sound exactly like him," Jazmine points out.

"That's it!" Faith exclaims with an idea in her head.

"What? WHAT?! Tell all!" Jazmine cheers.

"We need to make Huey jealous by you flirting with Riley!"

"Yeah, you can kiss him and e'rything, Jazzy," Cindy adds on.

"Haha… bitch, please tell me you trippin'…" Faith says with an angry tone that's sharp. Cindy gets creeped out and assures Faith that everything's fine.

"Calm down, bitch. God, I didn't know you were _that _in love with Riley."

"Psshhtt, please. We're just a little bit behind you and Caesar."

"Trick—"

"Will both of you just shut up?!" Jazmine asks, now annoyed.

"Please don't tell me you're about to cry… cuz as my boo thang Young Reezy says 'real niggas don't cry'."

"Ergh!"

"Damn Jazzy… who got to you?"

"You wanna know who got to me, Cindy? YOU TWO! Now will you two listen to what the hell I have to say?!"

"Shit! We made Jazzy curse! Dis forreal forreal."

"Preach, Cin. Preach."

"Are you two done with the side comments yet?"

"Ehh, I don't know… Cin, we done?"

"I don't know either… like, exactly how many chances _is _Jazzy gon' give us to just add on more side comments?"

"Very funny comment, Cindy. And Faith, your plan sucks… I'm not going to do a you on Huey and try to flirt with the opposite brother to make the one we like jealous; in this case me flirting with Riley to make Huey jealous. It's just not gonna happen."

"Aww… come on, Jaz!"

"I said no."

"Sourpuss."

"Irritator."

"You know you want to!"

"But I really don't."

"Oh, but you do!"

"See, that's where you're wrong again… I don't."

"PLEEAASSSEEE?!"

"Still no."

"That's cold."

"Just like the weather in December."

"Ugh!"

*sigh*

"COME ON! C-Murph neva begs!"

"Well ya just did."

_25 minutes later…_

"For meeee? Please?!"

"One try! If it doesn't work, then it's my turn to come up with a plan… alright?"

"Yes m'am."

"Of course, my lady."

"And I'm already having second thoughts," Jazmine mumbles to herself, in association with Faith and Cindy's smartass comments.

_But that's the thing, _Huey thinks. _I won't even be at home for them to make me jealous. _He smirks a bit before listening to wait for the girls to leave and escaping the Dubois' house by fleeing out the window from Jazmine's room closet.

**A/N: Yes, I know. This is a short ass chapter that took me forever to get up. I have maybe 4-5 chapters left of this if I write it down properly, so stay tuned. For all y'all DMMRI, TOL and TOTB fans, you might not get updated for a hot sec for various reasons that I've previously mentioned… sorry.**

**Anyways, smart or dumb thinking on Cindy and Faith's parts? And will the girls still somehow manage to get Huey jealous without him even being home? Hmm… we'll see.**

**-HFRMW **


	7. The End?

**A/N: I'm not even gonna try to come up with an excuse. Bottom line? I moved and school started. So yeah. Anyways, let's get to the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Aaron McGruder's **_**The Boondocks**_**.**

"Huey's not home, hoe," Riley states nonchalantly.

"You're lucky Huey isn't here to hear that," Caesar murmurs.

"Yeah, and Jazzy's not a hoe!" Cindy steps in.

"Not a hoe, huh? Den why she been flirting wit me for the past 15 minutes?" Riley demands.

"No she hasn't!" Faith now steps in; cheeks fuming at her 'secret' idea of sorts being revealed.

"Yes she has! She doin' da same thing you _try_ to do when McHater around and you want my attention. So she obviously flirting." Faith's cheeks turn even redder, but mostly out of embarrassment this time around. "Y'all hoes ain't slick!" Riley continues, and Caesar and Cindy—despite her best friends being embarrassed by her homie—begin to crack up laughing; legs getting so limp they begin to fall on the ground.

"So where _is _Huey then? Huh?"

"I don't know. Shit, you should know where your main nigga is. I'm not 'bout to search down a nigga for some hoe who just tried to steal me from my main bitch."

"_Main _bitch?" Cindy questions.

"Huh? I think you heard me wrong, skank. Huey not here, so how about y'all all leave my damn house and help ya bitch go find McHater… ya hoes," Riley tries to cover up his slip about Faith.

\-_-/

Huey sits at the tree on his, ehem, _their, _tree, silently; waiting to see if anyone knows where he is or will find him soon. Sure enough he spots two poofs of off-orange colored hair, then slowly the top of a head, and so on, moving at a fast pace coming up the hill; Jazmine. She's looking down at her feet as she runs up the hill, as if to watch where she's going. Huey was going to call her name, but chose against it, because he didn't want to distract her and have her hurt herself. So instead, in one quick motion, he grabs the three water balloons he brought up there with him and hides behind the tree.

Huey waits until he hears Jazmine's footsteps getting closer and closer to the tree as the move across the grass, to come out of his hiding spot. He pegs her with the three water balloons in a row; soaking her clothes and hair.

"Huey!" Jazmine yells.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't get anyone back, right?" Huey says calmly, hiding a little smirk."

"Ergh!"

"Hey, you're the flirt." Jazmine's cheeks turn red of both embarrassment and something else Huey can't exactly determine, because she knows exactly what Huey is referencing to. She begins chasing him around the tree while calling his name, tripping and falling once, and stopping finally when she grows tired.

"How do you know?" she asks. Huey takes a second to think and figure out what she's talking about, which, being Huey and all, he figures out fairly quickly.

"What? You just thought it was Riley and Ceez attacking?"

"Yeah…"

"Definitely not."

"…"

"I mean, the came through the roof like Santa Claus… if you believe in that type of thing," Huey says, making Jazmine giggle a bit. "You're bleeding," Huey observes, changing topics like it's nothing.

"Huh?" Jazmine asks, caught off guard. She looks at cut on her leg, now bleeding because of when she tripped and fell. "Oh. Do you have a—" she stops her question mid-sentence because of Huey's hands which are now applying pressure on her leg and around her cut to stop it from bleeding.

After it stops, Huey stands up, kisses Jazmine on the forehead without even thinking, and says, "feel better"; still upset that Jazmine got hurt and worst of all technically because of him and The Water Wars they had going on.

"This war needs to stop," Huey says in a deep voice to no one in particular.

**A/N: So I added some Juey moments. And sorry if Huey was a bit ooc in this chapter. I can't really say when the next chapter will be, but fingers crossed soon.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: so I decided since I'm not really feeling this story anymore, and y'all are not really feeling this story anymore, to end it. This is an epilogue; the story is over after this. Check out one of my other stories, entitled **_**Thoughts of the Boondocks**_**, which was officially completed just last night!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS.**

The following years of the Boondocks crew had been nothing but flirting, racing and fighting. But they were just fine with that…

After sharing some special moments at the Independence Day barbeque and Jazmine's birthday party, Huey and Jazmine had got together… finally. Go Team Juey!

At age 15, after still doing their Santa Stalker stunt for years, Faith and Riley got together while robbing a store.

As for Caesar and Cindy, they got together the exact day Huey kissed Jazmine on her forehead at their tree; the day the Water Wars ended.

And they all lived happily ever after… to the extent that the crew could!

**A/N: sorry y'all, that's all I got. This was kinda an experiment type of thing that I was fitna do in four days, but I chose otherwise and decided to be all complex and shit, which has brought me here. Tis all see ya at my next story!**


End file.
